


Unmasked.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren read a tragic classic love story and it made him raised a question he's been fearing to ask Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked.

 

Ren sighs heavily as he put down the latest novel he borrowed from the ancient library.

“What’s the matter, Ren?”, Aoba asks from their bed.

“Aoba..”, Ren lean back against the bed and sighs again.

Aoba blinks at Ren’s serious expression. Sure Ren gets easily swayed emotionally whenever he finished a book but this is the first time Aoba saw Ren’s expression is this sad. Coming closer, Aoba sits next to Ren as their shoulders bump.

“What’s wrong, Ren?”

_“Will you be happy if I let you go?”_

Aoba’s heart froze that he almost thought he misheard him, “huh?”

“No, I was just quoting what the character said in this book.” the brunette explains but he looks away, a sign that he wasn’t entirely speaking in honesty.

Ren showed Aoba the dark cover,  _The Phantom of the Opera._ It was a little eerie how the cover shows a man wearing a cloak and mask but the eye… they were those of a lunatic. 

“The phantom, Erik, he kidnapped a beautiful Opera singer, Christine. He wanted her to be his bride and went as far as planning to murder her lover, Raoul. But in the end Erik let her and Raoul escape with the condition she promised him one thing.”

“Promise?”

“That she must visit him once on his death day.”

“Ren….”

“I wonder how did he felt when he take off his mask to show his face towards Christine. Not only did she allow him to kiss her forehead but she also kissed him back. Aoba… I… can monsters be allowed to feel such emotion? aren’t we supposed to be feared?”

Aoba tilt his head to the side and think about it hard.

Well, he’s not really a book person so instead Aoba laughs.

Ren blinks at his lover’s surprising reaction, “Aoba? what’s so funny?”

Aoba snap a finger against Ren’s forehead.

“Oww, what was that for, Aoba?”

“That’s for calling yourself a monster, Ren. Be grateful I only snap at your forehead.” Aoba chuckles though his eyes has a tint of sadness at Ren’s words.

“Hmm…. I wanted to explain my opinion but then I thought how would I know the answer if monsters, as you call it, are allowed to feel emotion? When in fact isn’t it human to have feelings?”

“Human…”

“Yeah. Like, monsters only follow their desire. To consume, to kill, to act on instinct.” Aoba list them out like he read them from a wiki page. “Fight or flight. To survive you’re either the predator or end up as a prey.”

Then Aoba stare at the book cover that Ren holds on his lap.

“While that Erik guy, he sounded pretty human to me. He wanted Christine to be his bride but in the end he let her go. I think only few people can do that sincerely. Sacrificing their own feelings for the other person’s happiness.”

Then Aoba has a sad look on his face although he’s still smiling.

An image of his twin brother Sei appeared in his mind.

Sei scarified his last strength and power to rescue Aoba out of Oval Tower and gave Ren to him. For their happiness. He wanted nothing except for Aoba’s Scrap powers to liberate his soul.

Ren felt Aoba’s fingers cups his cheek, “…. to answer your question, no. I’ll never fear you as you’re not a monster. You’re my Ren and I want to be by your side to experience new emotions with you.”

“Aoba…”

“Always, together.”

Feeling relief of Aoba’s answer, Ren pulls his lover into a hug.

Aoba smiles as he hugs back firmly.

Though as he rest his chin on Ren’s shoulder, his eyes clouded with another emotion…

“Hey Ren…”

“Yes?”

“How about we… visit the Oval Tower ruined site this Sunday?”

There was a pause before Ren pull back with his hands on Aoba’s shoulders, “the off limit site?”

“Yeah, I know we have to sneaked around a bit but… I just… want to send flowers there. Because… although you’re… your body was Sei and you’re here with me… I still want to pay my respect to him… since it’ll be his death anniversary soon.”

_And Erik made Christine promise._

_Promise to come back and visit him once on his deathday._

_She fulfilled her promise, bury him and returned his golden ring._

Ren blinks at the memory of reading that passage from the book. How odd that fate mirrors their current situation right now.

Smiling in understanding, Ren firmly holds Aoba’s hand, “alright. We’ll go together, to pay our respects to him.”

Aoba sighs a relief that he peck his lover’s cheek in gratitude, “thank you, Ren.”

“The pleasure’s mine.”

Both of them touch foreheads together and enjoy small talk about their mini outing that weekend. Sei may be gone but in their hearts, his memory still remain. For if it weren’t for the older twin, the two of them would not have achieve this happiness together….

….

……….

…………………….

END?

**Author's Note:**

> For people who actually read "The Phantom of the Opera" book, I apologize that this oneshot is full of errors and basically it's loosely based on the book's summary. I wanted to write about Ren's insecurities despite him being the true route. ;_;


End file.
